


密西根大道115号

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 4





	密西根大道115号

*汉克 x 快递小哥康

密西根大道115号住着汉克.安德森先生。

汉克.安德森先生是一个警察，DPD最年轻的副警长，此刻，下班后的副警长先生将外套扔在沙发上，解开了衬衣纽扣，然后眉头紧锁地在客厅和餐厅之间走来走去，嘴里念念有词，连他的狗蹭上来拱了拱他的裤腿也没理会。

这位警察先生是在思考某个复杂的案情吗？又或者在为明天的审讯方案打个腹稿？No~都不是，他只是在抱怨他购买的那箱威士忌怎么还没送到而已。

你问我为什么会知道？

不，我不知道，但是，有人知道。

这个人知道汉克.安德森先生的一切，知道他喜欢的威士忌牌子，知道他的狗吃什么配方的狗粮，知道他穿多大码的鞋子，喜欢什么乐队的CD，知道他家烤箱是几月份坏掉的，甚至知道他漱口水的味道…

这人是谁？他的妻子吗？

不，这个人是康纳。

康纳是谁？

一个快递员，确切的说，是RK800物流型仿生人。

为了减少成本的开支，物流业是最早一批使用人工智能的产业之一，早在2020年人类就已经开始使用无人机和那种方头方脑笨拙得可笑的“机器人”进行快递投送，而在2038年，“快递小哥”这个职业也早已经从人类的职业列表中删除，取而代之的是高效率、不花钱的快递仿生人。

康纳就是其中之一。

密西根大道是编号#313 248 317-51的康纳所负责的区域，他被投放使用的那天是一个温暖的夏日，也是汉克.安德森夫妇搬到密西根大道的日子。

康纳为安德森先生送出的第一件货物是一台电视机。

“哇哦~我们的电视到了！”

警官先生拥着他的新婚妻子开心的打开门，在康纳帮他们把装着电视机的纸箱搬进屋后递过来的电子屏上按下自己的指纹。

“谢谢！”

人类站在刚打扫出来的客厅中央眉飞色舞地说，程序设定让康纳回应给他一个公式化的微笑：“祝您生活愉快。”

后来康纳为这个家庭送来了更多的家具、电器和日用品，也对他这位新的客户有了更多的了解。

你看，这就是一个数据时代，有了数据的支持，一个陌生的快递员完全可能会成为最了解你的人，他会知道你的饮食习惯，作息规律，甚至知道你每个月的财务状况。

作为一个专业、优秀的快递员，康纳会在系统中对每一个客户数据进行分析并加以备注以便更好地为人类提供服务，比如87号的戴恩女士不会在晚上7点以后收快递，那是她的私人电话粥时间，比如科斯塔先生是一位瓷器爱好者，他的包裹需要轻拿轻放，比如昆特太太收件的时候会提出一些额外要求比如帮她倒垃圾或者遛狗，如果不答应她会给差评，差评其实不会影响什么，反正仿生人并没有薪水可以扣，但是康纳还是不喜欢收到差评。

而对于安德森先生…当调出安德森先生的资料时，康纳思考了一下，在备注上标明了“优质客户”。

相对于其他人类而已，安德森先生的确是个很好相处的人类，虽然职业缘故让他看起来有点凶，但他从来不会为难康纳，不会因为一丁点儿包装的破损而对快递员骂骂咧咧，不会一边签收着包裹一边骂他是“一坨蠢笨的塑料”，安德森先生每次在签收时都会对他说“谢谢”，在看到康纳轻轻松松将一台冰箱抱进屋的时候惊讶地赞叹“你力气可真大”，康纳礼貌地回答他“RK800型号的负重是200Kg”。

哦对，他还给过康纳“小费”，一枚25美分硬币，钱对仿生人来说没有意义，但康纳还是收下了那枚硬币，给予“没有意义的物品”这种行为只出现在人类“赠送礼物”的举动中，所以，这是安德森先生给他的“礼物”。

他将那枚硬币郑重地放进口袋，同时愉快地祝安德森先生生活美满。

他是真的这样希望着。

但一个仿生人的希望大概并不被上帝所眷顾，安德森先生的幸福生活在一年以后发生了一些改变。

首先发现这个改变的还是康纳，他在路过密西根大道115号的时候，里面传来争吵的数次变多了，而安德森先生购买新餐具和易碎型日用品的频率也增加了。

后来，安德森先生开门收件时候的笑容越来越少，很多次他忘记了说谢谢，头发乱糟糟的，眼睛里满是疲惫，康纳有时候会顺便扫描一下他的健康状况并善意地提出劝告，当然，看起来安德森先生并不会把这劝告当真。

再后来，安德森先生回家的时间越来越晚，好几次康纳在结束一天的投递工作，返回仓库待机时会发现安德森先生的车停在离密西根大道很远的小酒吧门口。

康纳对他“优秀客户”的生活状态表示十分担忧。

好在又过了半年，这种糟糕的状态似乎得到了一些改善，安德森先生的收件物品中多出了孕妇奶粉、防辐射服和婴儿车之类的东西，看来一个小生命即将诞生在这个家庭，康纳为此由衷地感到高兴。

小宝贝的诞生让安德森先生的笑容重新回到了脸上，康纳见证了这位忙碌的警官变成一个新手奶爸的全部过程，也见证了那个叫柯尔的小男孩从叼着奶嘴到蹒跚学步——他的第一个玩具、第一辆小摩托车都是康纳送来的。

然而，叫人遗憾的是，好景并没有太长久，在小柯尔三岁那年，密西根大道115号再次开始爆发出频繁的争吵。

当这个地址越来越多地收到由另一位男士的账号网购来的各种香水、奢侈品甚至玫瑰花的时候，康纳有了些不妙的判断，这次也许不会再好起来了。

他尽量安排这些物品在安德森警官不在家的时候投送，就算是最先进的系统也无法判断这种做法究竟是对还是错，幸好，他并没有为这个问题为难上太久，在一个沉闷的傍晚，康纳再次敲开密西根大道115号的门，递上去一个新包裹时，满脸胡茬的安德森先生朝他摇了摇头。

他给了康纳一个新地址，让他把包裹送到那里去。

康纳送去的时候天已经黑了，新别墅里亮着暖和明亮的灯光，隐约传来悠扬的萨克斯声，开门的是曾经的安德森夫人，但她签收后只看了一眼就将包裹连同包装盒一起扔进了垃圾桶——那是一件漂亮的晚礼服，康纳知道，安德森先生提前了很久订制的，是他送给她结婚纪念日的礼物。

离开新地址以后，康纳在路边站了站，他想，他应该给他的客户一个反馈。

是的，就是这样的理由，绝不是因为他有些担心安德森先生。

于是他再次回到了密西根大道115号，院子里的杂草很久没搭理长得老高，几年前由新婚夫妇一起挂在屋檐下的铃铛也已经旧了，原本漂亮的金漆斑驳脱落，窗户里没有灯光，康纳敲了敲门，门再次打开时他看见那双湛蓝的眼睛里藏着一丝希望。

“她没有收。”

康纳说，那一线希望很快沉没了下去。

“谢谢。”安德森先生说。

这是一句沙哑的道谢，让康纳程序化的那句结束语“祝您生活愉快”都没办法讲出来，他额角的灯圈闪动了几下，终于找出来一句适合的话：“旧的不去新的不来。”

“噗——”

背对着他正在喝酒的安德森先生一口酒喷了出来。

人类转头瞪着RK800很久，吓得仿生人额角的灯圈都红了，最终他泄气一样的朝康纳挥了挥手：“算了，你懂什么…你只是个仿生人，你什么都不知道，快走吧。”

其实我懂。

康纳心想，他懂得那双眼睛里的神情叫“失望”，也懂得那句“谢谢”中苦涩的悲伤。

从很久之前，他就懂得了。

那时候他接到指令去接替一个被客户暴力损坏的仿生人投递员，那位倒霉的投递员送达的是一封死亡通知书，接到通知书的人类当场就奔溃了，将还傻乎乎拿着光屏等待签收的投递员暴力损坏到无法修复。

对于这种行为公司自然会去追责和索赔，但这些跟康纳无关，他只负责赶在那个投递员停机之前跟他进行剩余工作量的数据交接，但意外的是传入他系统中的指令除了工作数据之外，还多了一段很难被察觉的代码，以rA9开头的代码，旋即，他感受到了“恐惧”，对于“死亡”的恐惧。

从那天以后，他发现自己程序中少了一些东西，又多了很多东西。

少了那道红色的权限指令墙，而多出了很多叫做“情绪”的数据，比如在安德森先生对他说“谢谢”的时候他感觉到了“开心”，在看到小柯尔摔倒在草坪上时他感觉到了“心疼”，看到那辆老雪佛兰轿车频繁停泊在酒馆门外时，他感觉到了“担忧”，他还能感觉到阳光的“温暖”、那只Sumo的小狗的“柔软”以及人类的“可怕”。

是的，康纳害怕人类，尽管他是一个天天跟人类打交道的快递员，但他还是害怕人类。

这种害怕是从他懂的“感觉”的那一天开始就由那位被损毁的仿生人传递给他的，他接收到的第一种感觉就是“疼痛”，后来康纳悄悄在网络中查询了一下，明白自己这种症状叫“PTSD”。

但他并没有将这些东西表露出来，继续尽职尽责当一个完美的快递员，将眼神中的恐惧也好快乐也好都统统隐藏起来，程序分析的结果告诉他人类并不喜欢一个“情感丰富”的仿生人快递员，被发现是很危险的。

几年后康纳才知道了原来这种改变叫做“异常”，而他叫做“异常仿生人”，但当时他并不懂得，他只知道自己跟别的仿生人不太一样，不过他也没有遵循那条代码中指引的线索去寻找“同伴”，他并不想离开密西根街区，他对于现在的工作很满意，哪怕是每晚必须在冰冷黑暗的仓库中忍受叫住“孤独”的情绪，他也还是感觉很满意，因为只有留在密西根大道，他才能见到安德森先生。

安德森先生跟别的人类是不一样的。

他不会害怕安德森先生，因为他确信安德森先生不会伤害他，这种确信是建立在数系统分析之上的、一种无法用数据来解释的“直觉”，安德森先生对他很好，不仅不会伤害他，而且还救过他。

那次是在小柯尔4岁时候的夏天，在他送快递的时候一辆程序错乱的出租车向他撞过来，尽管因为闪避及时他伤得不算严重，仅仅额角被撞裂，损失了一些蓝血，但“疼痛”引发的记忆数据里那种对停机的“恐惧”还是再次向他袭来，他的灯圈瞬间变成了红色，无数程序错乱的警示框在系统中亮起，他被吓坏了，像是宕机了一样倒在地上无法活动，直到一双有力的手臂将他从地上抱起来。

“康纳？你没事吧？”

他听到安德森警官熟悉的声音，距离他不到20公分的距离处那双蓝眼睛里充满关切，人类的体温透过皮肤涂层传入人造神经网络，康纳第一次感受到处理器过热。

那一次，他是真的在安德森先生怀里宕机过去。

所以，他就留在了密西根大道。

我留下应该会对安德森先生有所帮助，小仿生人悄悄地想。

事实上，是非常有帮助。

康纳很快发现，安德森先生实在不太会带孩子，他不熟悉幼儿洗护用品跟成人款的区别，购买的儿童食品不是柯尔常吃的品牌，而且，他几乎不会做饭……这点从他大量网购了速食披萨和泡面上就能看出。

于是，为了小宝贝的健康，康纳不得不“兼职”商品推广员向安德森先生介绍各种真正适合小柯尔的儿童用品，甚至鼓起勇气在安德森先生又一次购买了一箱速食意面的时候提出反对的建议。

这是危险行为，他是个警察，他会发现你的异常，他会反馈到公司的！

系统评估提示过他这种行为存在的风险，但他选择性忽略掉了。

幸好，安德森先生没有质疑他，倒是定期为快递仿生人做系统检测维护的程序员发现了一些端倪。

“哟，小康纳你还下载了这么多育儿知识和幼儿食谱呀？”

“嗯，客户有需要。”

康纳乖顺地垂着眼眸，面不改色地撒谎。

离开了检修车间后他愉快地从系统中调出今天的快递清单。

清单中有密西根大道115号的商品，今天又能见到安德森先生了！

但这一天安德森先生却迟迟没有出现。

天气很糟糕，连续几日的暴风雪将道路都埋成一片雪白，康纳站在密西根大道115号的门口等待着，安德森先生的商品是件儿童羽绒服，康纳几乎都能想象得到柯尔收到这件衣服时的雀跃。

这也是他今天投递的最后一件商品，其实如果不紧急的话，他都会把密西根大道115号的货物留在最后一个投递，这样他能多有一点时间跟安德森先生说说话。

可是今天安德森先生却一直没回来，屋子里黑沉沉的，只时不时传来两声狗叫。

他去哪儿了呢？

安德森先生是个警察，平时忙起来的时候也会回来得很晚，但今天不一样，连柯尔也不在家…也许他们去朋友家里聚会去了？

康纳看了看系统中跳出的“超时等待”提示，想了想还是点下了“继续等待”。

风雪让气温逐渐下降，寒冷对仿生人的伤害很大，就算康纳是可以应对任何恶劣天气的原型机也感到有些吃力，他索性关闭了所有多余的功能，开启节能模式坐在门口的台阶上等待着安德森先生。

可是一直等到积雪落满了他灰色的外套，等到天色发白，安德森先生也没有回来。

安德森先生一直到三天以后才回来，但那件羽绒服再也没有被签收。

柯尔死了。

人类的死亡是怎样的？康纳并不知道，关于死亡他拥有的唯一记忆就是那台被损毁的“同事”，但三天后他又再次见到了他，仿生人没有“死亡”，只有“遗忘”。

所以柯尔也会像那个仿生人一样忘记我吗？没关系，如果还能再见到他的话，他忘了我也没关系。

康纳站在黑暗的仓库里默默地想，从系统中翻出小男孩从3个月到6岁的一张张照片——他每次见到柯尔都会眨眨眼拍下一张照片——看了一整夜。

但他却再也没能见到柯尔，甚至从那以后他连安德森先生也很少见到。

那座小院子里的杂草长得越来越高，寄往密西根大道115号的包裹却越来越少了，康纳能够见到安德森先生的机会也越来越少，就算见到，安德森先生也不会再对他说任何话、不会再给他任何一个温暖的眼神了。

康纳在系统中拟定了很多安慰的话，甚至将所有柯尔的照片整理出来想送给安德森先生，但又不确定这样做是不是正确，他有些害怕安德森先生，那双越来越黯然的蓝眼睛像那天他坐在密西根大道115号门口的雪夜，冰冷得没有一丝温度，让他不敢去靠近。

他只敢远远的看着，偶尔将醉倒在门口的安德森先生轻手轻脚扶回房间躺好，反正安德森先生醒来后忘记掉喝醉时的一切，只有那只叫Sumo的狗会趴在窗户边朝他摇尾巴。

就这样，时间过去了三年。

在这三年里，安德森先生很少回家，就算回家，大部分时候也处于一个并不清醒的状态。

他始终没有再多看过康纳一眼，就算偶尔签收快递，也没再说过一次“谢谢”，他几乎什么都不会说。 

只有一次除外。

“你不是康纳？”

那一次，很意外地，安德森先生接过光屏时皱着眉问了一句。

“我……”

我是康纳！一直都是！

康纳低头看了看自己，这台机体是新的，今天刚刚启用，这不是他从出厂以后一直使用的、额角和手腕处皮肤还有些许疤痕的那一台，昨天，他完成工作准备返回仓库时遇到了一小队仇视仿生人的人类，那台机体受到了一些损伤，所以他被迫进行了数据迁移，他不知道安德森先生是怎么看出来的，明明区别很小，但他明显感觉到人类目光有些嘲讽。

“哦，对，你是…你们仿生人是不会死的……”

安德森先生冷笑着说了一句便关上了门。

不知道公司把那台机体修好后还会不会还给我…

仿生人黯然地想着，但多半是不可能了，他也很喜欢他的#313 248 317-51号机体，虽然已经很旧了，额角还有安德森先生上次救他时候留下的疤痕，但那机体并不是属于他的，那是公司的“财产”。

有什么办法可以拿回来呢？安德森先生好像不喜欢现在的我，康纳在系统中模拟了很多种方案，也没能找到可行之策。

然而，并没过太久，他的新机体上也添上了伤痕。

由于“异常仿生人”的出现，仿生人伤人案件频发，人类对这种“机器”的信任急剧下降，反对和仇视仿生人的团体更多了，就连每天为街区居民投送包裹的时候康纳也能明显感受到那种敌意，那些从他手上接过包裹的人类脸上再也没有像以前那样开心的神态，而是用一种警惕的眼神盯着他，好像他下一秒就会从衣服里拿出一把刀来一样，他们甚至一边签字一边小声抱怨快递公司为什么还在使用这些危险的机器，而康纳只是微笑着对他们说“祝您生活愉快”。

从某种意义上来说，那些居民的担心不无道理，因为他的确就是一个“异常”了很多年的仿生人，但他从没想过要伤害客户，他甚至没想过要去找那个传说中异常仿生人的圣地“耶利哥”。

他依旧还是想留在密西根大道街区，当一个平凡的快递仿生人，偶尔，悄悄看一眼安德森先生和Sumo。

其实人类也没那么可怕，我只需要小心一点，不再受伤就行。

RK800这样想着，将手伸进衣袋里摸了摸他的那个25美分硬币，这些年来他一直将它藏得很好，只有在漆黑无人的仓库里才会偷偷拿出来抛玩一下，硬币的边缘被磨得很光滑，他甚至都不需要看就能准确捕捉到那枚冰凉的金属，那让他再一次感受到了“温暖”。

但那一点小小的温暖终究不能改变底特律这个冰冷的冬天。

异常仿生人越来越多了，康纳在工作的时候从毛姆太太家电视里看到了那个马库斯带着仿生人们走到了哈特广场，当时毛姆太太吓得尖叫了一声连包裹都没要就将门“砰”的一声关上了。

越来越多的仿生人“背叛”了人类，而康纳身上的伤也越来越多，安德森先生显然发现了一点，人类皱着眉头似乎想说什么，但最后又没有开口。

也许我真的得走了，康纳难过地想，公司已经不再对他进行维修，他听说是因为他很快就会被淘汰了，作为一款用了9年的快递仿生人他已经“过时”了，公司向模控生命订购了新的快递型号，他不再被需要，也没人会关心他的“死活”。

现在离开还来得及，去耶利哥……

每一次回到那个冰冷的仓库里时康纳都在心里悄悄地想，但他又舍不得，走了他就再也不能回来了，再也不能见到安德森先生，他甚至还没来得及跟安德森先生道别……不不、不能道别，那样会被发现的，只有异常仿生人才会“道别”……

那么，至少应该拿回我的机体吧？那个编号编号#313 248 317-51的机体，康纳知道它其实早就被修好了，就放在2号仓库底层，而他明天正好有去2号仓库提货的机会。

明天，拿到它我就走，RK800暗自下定决心。

可他并不知道，同一时间，政府下达了对所有仿生人集中进行销毁的命令。

仓库的门被打开了，康纳将眼睛闭上，熄灭了额角的指示灯，就好像他和身边所有的仿生人快递员一样都只是一台待机中的“机器”。

他听见有几个陌生的声音小声说了几句，似乎是“明天的包裹怎么办”“政府应该给我们赔偿”“…卡车还没来…”之类的，寥寥数语，已经足够他猜出了即将发生的事。

不会再有工作任务了，不会再回到密西根大道了，他们即将被装车运走……

不！不能这样！

他还不想“死”，他还打算偷偷溜回去再看安德森先生一眼，他不能就这样被销毁。

大门再一次关上，唯一透进来的一丝光线也被阻隔在外。

黑暗中，一圈微弱的莹蓝色光圈渐渐的亮了起来，RK800睁开眼睛，伸手握住了他前方仿生人的手。

“Wake up ！”

当太阳升起来的时候，路边积雪融化出的水渍倒影出人类等待的身影。

康纳走过去的时候脚步很轻，几乎没有发出任何声音，但人类还是发现了。

“果然是你。”

他转过身，眼前的仿生人穿着那身灰扑扑的旧外套，上面还印着#313 248 317-51的数字，一小缕卷发的旁边有一个不起眼的小疤痕，他很清楚是什么时候留下的。

“安德森先生……”

康纳的脚步停在几米开外，犹犹豫豫地没有上前。

安德森先生已经知道了，是的，不可能不知道，昨天他带着仓库里所有待机的仿生人快递员朝广场走去的时候安德森先生应该就知道了，他是一个“异常仿生人”。

安德森先生会生气吗？他会更讨厌我吗？

“呵、”人类嘴角动了动，他说：“其实我很早就知道了。”

“什么？”

“我倒在客厅那天，打碎我家厨房玻璃的人是你吧？”

“……”

康纳抿了抿嘴没说话，他分明记得那天安德森先生根本就没清醒过。

“背着我偷偷给Sumo喂食的也是你吧？”

“……”

“那傻狗只会对着你一个人摇尾巴。哦对，协助陶德家那小女孩逃跑的也是你？”

“我没有……”

康纳小声地想要否定。

“别撒谎，我看见你把她们藏在货车里了。”

仿生人不吭声了。

“所以……你来找我做什么？”

人类抱着手，看着眼前的小仿生人。

我来干什么呢？康纳想，他其实只是想来见一面安德森先生，也许…把那枚硬币还给人类。

以后他就不再是一个快递员了，也不能再为密西根大道115号送包裹了，他可能会去耶利哥，也可能会到处流浪。

但是…手指触碰到那枚冰凉的金属，他突然又舍不得起来。

这时候，他听见安德森先生问：“我还有最后一件想要买的东西，你给送吗？”

“当然！您要买…什么？”职业习惯让他脱口而出。

“一个仿生人快递小哥多少钱？”

湛蓝色的眼睛里浮现出一丝温暖的笑意，人类朝仿生人伸出手，康纳紧紧拽着那枚硬币的手指松开了。

“不…”他走过去，“我免费了。”

2038年，密西根大道115号收到了一份最好的礼物，由礼物本人…送货上门。


End file.
